warriors_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionstar
Lionstar is a golden tabby she-cat with a torn ear and a scar running down her front left leg. Life Lionkit was born to Tigerheart and Cinderfoot. She had no siblings, but Firekit and Wingkit were being nursed by her mother because they didn't have a mother in ThunderClan. As an apprentice, her mentor was Shadestar, because Tigerheart was the deputy before she had kits, and continued being deputy when Lionkit was apprenticed. She then became a warrior with the warrior name Lionfur. She had her first litter of kits with Fireheart, two toms named Silverkit and Treekit, and a she-kit named Goldkit. Treekit died when he was only a moon and a half old from greencough. Silverkit and Goldkit became Silverflame and Goldleaf. Silverflame has to be an apprentice again because his chidilsh prank almost starts a war between ThunderClan and WindClan, but instead of doing it, he leaves for ShadowClan, where they rename him Silverfang. He died in a battle shortly thereafter. Goldleaf later died of greencough. Since Silverfang was her apprentice, when Tigerheart died in battle Shadestar chose Lionfur as her next deputy. She had another litter of kits with Fireheart. There were two she-kits named Birchkit and Pinekit and a tom named Firkit. She was also a foster mother to Deerkit. Birchkit was stolen by a rogue and got cut on rocks, leading to her death because she lost too much blood before Oakleaf could save her. Eventually, Pinekit became Pinepelt and Firkit became Firpelt. The last remnants of RiverClan came and recruited Lionfur as their deputy. Fireheart died in a border skirmish with RiverClan, and Lionfur realized her heart lay with ThunderClan and RiverClan fell apart without her. She was expecting kits with Fireheart at the time, and so she had her litter consisting of three she-kits named Wolfkit, Specklekit, and Willowkit and two toms named Foxkit and Badgerkit. Wolfkit became Oakleaf's apprentice and died of an unknown lump in her stomach. Specklekit became Specklefoot and fell into the gorge to her death. Willowkit became Willowtooth and is still living. Foxkit became Foxpelt and is still living. Badgerkit had his apprentice ceremony delayed because of greencough, so he jumped into the gorge to try to save Specklefoot before he even received his warrior name. Time passed, and Lionfur found a new mate in Fernclaw. She later had his kits, two she-kits named Dandelionkit and Moonkit, and one tom named Amberkit. Unfortunately, Fernclaw had died of greencough shortly before they were born. Dandelionkit had one eye slashed out by a badger when she was an apprentice but earned her warrior name, Dandeliongaze. Moonkit became Moondust, but she accidentaly ate a deathberry and died. Amberkit became Oakleaf's apprentice, but was killed by a warrior of another Clan. Lionfur later found her final mate, Raventooth, but decided not to have kits with him because she couldn't bear to watch them go into battle. Slowly, all of Lionfur's relatives died and she became the last of her family. Eventually, Shadestar reached the end of her last life and Lionfur became Lionstar. Family Mates: Fireheart (formerly): Deceased Fernclaw (formerly): Deceased Raventooth: Deceased Sons: Silverfang: Deceased Treekit: Deceased Firpelt: Deceased Foxpelt: Deceased Badgerpaw: Deceased Amberpaw: Deceased Daughters: Goldleaf: Deceased Birchkit: Deceased Pinepelt: Deceased Wolfpaw: Deceased Specklefoot: Deceased Willowtooth: Deceased Dandeliongaze: Deceased Moondust: Deceased Foster Son: Siverstar: Deceased Father: Cinderfoot: Deceased Mother: Tigerheart: Deceased Aunt: Shadestar: Deceased Grandfathers: Darkstar: Deceased Addertail: Deceased Grandmothers: Marigoldfur: Deceased Lizardshade: Deceased Great-Uncle: Boulderstream: Deceased Great-Grandfather: Frostfir: Deceased Great-Grandmother: Bluestar: Deceased Great-Great-Aunt: Pinestar: Deceased Cousins: Spottedtail: Deceased Slashheart: Deceased Education Mentor: Shadestar Apprentices: Silverfang, Goldleaf, Flowerslash, Moondust Deputy Position Preceded by: Tigerheart Succeeded by: Unknown Leader Position Preceded by: Shadestar Category:ThunderClan Cat